In the production of optoelectronic components, for example organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), fluctuations in the layer thickness and doping can occur locally. This can lead to deviations in the color, the brightness, the efficiency and the viewing angle dependence of optoelectronic components among one another. The fluctuations can be a natural manufacturing variation, which are dependent on the position of the optoelectronic component on the system carrier prior to singulation and on process fluctuations during production as a result of deviations of the process systems from the calibration.
Optoelectronic components having identical optoelectronic properties are designated here as a bin. The properties striven for in the process can be designated as a target bin or target properties.
In order to produce a specific number of optoelectronic components having a desired target property, for example a specific color, significantly more components than are required would therefore have to be produced, i.e. the natural manufacturing fluctuation is compensated for by uneconomic overproduction.
One conventional method for changing the brightness or the color of light-emitting optoelectronic components is applying a film to improve the coupling-out of light, a so-called compensation film. In this case, a film type is applied to the light-emitting optoelectronic components independently of the actual, individual optoelectronic properties of an optoelectronic component. In this case, the compensation film may include, for example, a scattering layer and/or a layer having a high refractive index.